The present invention relates in general to skylights and the like, and is concerned, more particularly, with an approved technique for sealing the skylight about a roof or other building opening.
At the present time, a skylight is conventionally secured to a roof or other appropriate part of the building with the use of a roofing mastic. In an existing building, after the roof opening has been made, the roofing mastic is applied on the deck around the opening to provide a seal between the deck and the flange of the skylight. Once the roofing mastic is applied, then the skylight is positioned over the opening and the flange is then pressed firmly into the mastic to provide a water tight seal. The skylight flange is then nailed to the roof and additional mastic applied. Shingling is then completed about the entire skylight.
Now, there are a number of disadvantages associated with this conventional well-known procedure for sealing a skylight. There is extra expense associated in purchasing the roofing mastic and there is associated expense of the labor involved in applying the mastic. The application of a roofing cement also adds to the installation time of the skylight unit. The roofing mastic product is extremely messy, particularly for an inexperienced remodeler or one involved in a do-it-yourself project. Furthermore, the success of the installation, particularly as it relates to resisting water leakage is a function of steps that are taken that take place in the field and have nothing to do with the manufacturing of the unit. Because of this , there are many uncertainties that are involved. Also, the resistance of the unit to leakage involves the proper performance of the mastic. Because there are a large number of different mastics that are available, this introduces great variables into the desired performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved technique for the sealing of the skylight about the skylight opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing technique as in accordance with the previous object, particularly adapted for sealing skylights and which is a dry seal technique.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealing technique as set forth hereinbefore and in which the sealing is provided by dry seal, co-extruded elements associated with the skylight flange.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a technique for sealing a skylight to a building about an opening in the building and without requiring the use of messy, expensive and time consuming roofing cements or mastics.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique that eliminates uncertainties when the unit is intalled in the field due to inherent invariables associated with field installation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique that is particularly useful in skylight installations wherein skylights are butted closely together. Adjacent skylight flanges are adapted to overlap without the required use of caulking or mastic therebetween.